megamanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Kaze yo Tsutaete
[[Archivo:KazeYoTsutaete.png|thumb|Karaoke del primer verso en Rockman: Battle & Chase.]] es el tema musical de Roll, con letra, composición y arreglo de Yoshinori Ono e intepretado por Yoshino Aoki. La canción apareció por primera vez en el videojuego Mega Man: Battle & Chase de 1997 como un tema karaoke secreto que aparece en la versión original japonesa cuando el jugador finaliza el videojuego con Roll sin perder ni una sola carrera. Este tema musical de Roll también se presenta en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, la versión del Mega Man 6 incluida en Rockman Complete Works, la versión del videojuego Mega Man de 2007 para telefonía móvil y las dos versiones del videojuego Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. En Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, recibió una versión en inglés titulada Where the Wind Blows, con letra de Miguel E. Corti y la actuación de Anna Gholston. Kaze yo Tsutaete fue lanzado como parte de las bandas sonoras Capcom Game Soundtrack - Rockman Battle & Chase, Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Original Soundtrack (titulado como Theme of Roll) y Capcom Songs. Una versión remix esta presente en Chiptuned Rockman. Las versiones en inglés y japonés de la canción están presentes en Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars Vocal Tracks. Vídeos |-|1997 = center|600 px |-| 2008 = center|600 px |-| 2008 (inglés) = center|600 px |-| Rockman Complete Works = center|600 px|Rockman 6 (Rockman Complete Works) Letra Rōmaji = Tsutaetai kono omoi Tomaranai uh modorenai Dakishimete tsukamaete mou hanasanai de Machi no akari yureru omoi terashite Hitogomi ni anata no yasashisa kanjite Namida no ashiato sae kiete shimau mae ni Anata to ita, jikan wo, mou ichido tashikamete Tsutaetai kono omoi Tomaranai modorenai Dakishimete tsukamaete mou hanasanai de Amazora ni kokoro no kasa wo sagashite Todokanai omoi dake ga nagarete yuku Ashita to ato sukoshi no yuuki sae areba Anata to ita, tobira wo, mou ichido hirakitai Aitakute samishikute Nukumori ga kienai you ni Kono mune ga sakeru hodo kanjite itakute Omoide no sakamichi wo arukeba Ano hi wo omoidasu (wasurenai) Hajimete KISU kono omoi wo (kono mama) Kaze yo uh tsutaete... Tsutaetai, kono omoi tomaranai uh modorenai Dakishimete tsukamaete mou hanasanai de |-| Inglés = I wanna carry them, carry all these words. Baby, I can't stop until I reach you! You always held me close, you caught me when I fell, you never let me go. The city you live in has lights that reflect my shaking feelings Crowds are bustlin', but I know you're near, with your embracing kindness Droplets of tears I am clearly crying, but before they can even dry up In all of that time we had together, did you think we could last forever? I wanna carry them, carry all these words. Baby, I can't stop until I reach you! You always held me close, you caught me when I fell, you never let me go. The shelter of my heart can't protect me from the thunder clouds The feelings we shared will never ever be felt again, I fear. I wanna test the strength you always spoke of, but maybe tomorrow. I've gotta knock on your door, just like before, will that make you love me even more? I have been lonely ever since you left. Will I ever feel your warmth once again? When you left me, it was like my heart was almost broken The memory of you I have always thought of The eve of our first kiss can come to mind (remember when...) As our lips had locked, I knew this couldn't be forever (like this...) Wind, could you speak these words? I wanna carry them, carry all these words. Baby, I can't stop until I reach you! You always held me close, you caught me when I fell, you never let me go. |-| Inglés (alternativo) = I have to express my emotions to him I won't stop, uh, I'm not turnin' back He'll embrace me, catch me, but won't let me go The lights of this city reflect all my shakin' emotions I'm lost in a crowd, but can't stop feelin' his tenderness The traces of teardrops fall from my eyes, but before they can disappear I remember that time I was with him, once more... I have to express my emotions to him I won't stop, uh, I'm not turnin' back He'll embrace me, catch me, but won't let me go Searchin' for the umbrella of my heart in a threatenin' sky Unrealized emotions from my soul are flyin' by What if there was just a little more of bravery and tomorrow I just wanna open his front door and see him, once again... I wanna see him, I miss him 'Cuz his warmth hasn't faded yet I wanna feel him so bad that this chest's tearin' apart Walkin' down that road full of my memories I just keep rememberin' that one day (I'm never forgettin') When we first kissed, I had that one feelin' (like it) Wind, uh, convey it to him! I have to express my emotions to him I won't stop, uh, I'm not turnin' back He'll embrace me, catch me, but won't let me go La la la la la... |-| Where the Wind Blows - oficial = Look inside my heart, this is where it starts Is it meant to be? Oh, I want to believe Hold me closer now; Will you take a vow And don't ever let me go? Lights on a city that casts many shadows that hide its true face Alone in a crowd, I am lost, but I'm found when you call out my name Don't say goodbye, just say you'll stay with me, Even if just for one day When you touch me, I know, body and soul, You're all I've loved but love I have found Look inside my heart, This is where it starts Is it meant to be? Oh, I want to believe Hold me closer now; Will you take a vow And don't ever let me go? Trapped in the past, you just feel there's no way to avoid feeling pain Life is worth living when you cast off doubts and know it's not all in vain Don't turn away, time to face all your fears; Show me the person you are When I feel you touch me, body and soul, We are but one and there's peace to be found Don't you feel it too? Can I be with you? Memories will fade; I know I'm not afraid If it's in the past, then this fate won't last Again I am on my own Tell me what you feel Know I can help you if you let me Put your hand in mine; I'll pull you up (give me your hand) When we first kissed I swore I'd always be there for you (by your side) I'll be there Where the wind blows... Look inside my heart, This is where it starts Is it meant to be? Oh, I want to believe Hold me closer now; Will you take a vow And don't ever let me go? Enlaces externos *Anime Lyrics *VGMdb *The Reploid Research Lavatory *Anime Lyrics (una traducción en inglés de los kanjis) *Versión de Chojuu Gigaku en MySpace. (esta es una traducción en inglés alternativa) en:Kaze yo Tsutaete Categoría:Música